justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Wallys GP
The Wallys GP is a light military off-road car in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's obviously based on the 1941 Ford GP military Jeep. The main differences from the Jeep are the lack of a back seat and the shape of the side wall, near the driver's feet. The name is also a reference to the Willy's Jeep. Performance Its off-roading ability is excellent, but it is not that fast on a road. It turns quite sharply, even at high speed, so be careful. Versions and locations It is offered as a ground vehicle at Guerrilla safehouses after obtaining the rank of "Teniente" (1500 points). The version that spawns at safehouses lacks the red and yellow star emblem of the Guerilla NPC vehicle; government troops ride in the grey version with government emblem. All three versions have at least one armed variant with a mounted machine gun. The Montano Cartel have a single, unarmed version. The Stinger GP is the next vehicle offered by the Guerrillas, at the rank of "Capitan" (2100 points). They are commonly used by either the Guerrillas or government troops as a patrol car, the faction depending on the current ownership of the territory. They are likely to be outnumbered by either police vehicles, in the case of the government, or pickup trucks with mounted guns, in the case of the rebels. How to obtain a San Esperito Military version with the mounted gun facing forward, in Devil's Drop Zone As it turns out, it's possible to acquire this vehicle with a forward-facing mounted gun, in San Esperito Military livery, through the mission Devil's Drop Zone. These are the steps that must be done to acquire it. *Start the mission and play it as normal, until you defeat the enemies on the beach and are prompted to get into the mounted gun on the Agency MV. *Take one of the Cutler Bullhorns lying around and use it to push the Agency MV forward slightly. *A Wallys GP with a forward-facing mounted gun will spawn on the road, because the game has been fooled into thinking the player and Sheldon have started to leave. Immediately get out of the Cutler Bullhorn, and shoot the mounted gunner to kill him, leaving only the driver. **The Wallys GP is programmed to only attack Tom Sheldon, unless the San Esperito Military troops get out of the vehicle. It won't notice Rico, so be wary of accidently getting run over. *Hijack the vehicle when it hits the Agency MV and stops from the collision. **''DO NOT'' attempt to shoot the driver until he dies. You'll be there forever, and many missed shots will likely damage the Wallys GP. *After the driver gets out of the vehicle, he must be defeated. While he has much more health than even a regular Black Hand soldier, there are three ways to defeat him: **The most efficient and safe way to terminate this enemy is to stay in the Wallys GP, and begin to run the soldier over. Go back and forth to keep him on the ground, don't allow him to get up and fire his Aviv Scarab. If he does and it pops the hood of the GP, consider reloading the checkpoint. **Use the Mounted Gun on his own jeep. Will result in a damaged GP, but should get him killed quickly. **A simple duel, between you and him, using small arms, away from the GP. Be prepared to pay for this method with approximately 20% of your health. If you do this, try not to melee him and stick with the bullets. *Now that you've gotten all three of the necessary vehicles, use the Cutler Bullhorn to push the Agency MV to Guerrilla 1. Bring the Wallys GP along, and whenever you get approximately 50 meters away from it, get out of the Bullhorn and drive the Wallys GP forward by about 100 meters. You will hear "I'm taking boocoo fire Rico now get here on the double!" at approximately 71 meters away from the Agency MV. Do not fail the mission by abandoning Tom Sheldon. *When all three vehicles are at Guerrilla 1 safely, place the Wallys GP into the garage. If necessary, use the garage to give the Cutler Bullhorn a repair before heading back out. *With the Wallys GP in the garage, use the Cutler Bullhorn to begin pushing the Agency MV all the way back to the original beach. *When you arrive at the beach again, push the Agency MV back to the spot where it was parked before you moved it. *Get out of the Cutler Bullhorn and finish the mission normally. The Wallys GP should be waiting in Guerrilla 1 for you. Trivia *If you look at the hood through the windshield, you won't be able to see the decal as it will disappear through the glass. *Like many other vehicles in the game, the vehicle features an inverted decal on the side of the bumper. *The only time an unmarked version is used (or even featured) is Some Enchanted Evening. *It's name is an obvious reference to it's basis, the Willy's MB. Gallery San Esperito Military version (unarmed) Military Wallys GP.png Military Wallys GP Front.png|Note the inverted decal on the left of the bumper. Military Wallys GP Back.png Military Wallys GP Side.png Military Wallys GP Top.png Military Wallys GP Interior.png|Interior view. Military Wallys GP at a village.png|A military version in some village. San Esperito Military version (with a Mounted Gun) Wallys GP, Military armed version, side view from front..jpg Wallys GP, Military armed version, front view..jpg|The decal in the left side is inverted. Wallys GP, Military armed version, side view..jpg Wallys GP, Military armed version, rear view..jpg Wallys GP, Military armed version, side view from behind...jpg Wallys GP with mounted gun facing forward.JPG|One with a Mounted Gun facing forward that spawned at the supposed medical facility during the mission Love is in the Air. Wallys GP2.png 2 Wallys GPs with mounted guns facing forward.JPG|Two more. Fourth Wallys GP with mounted gun facing forward.JPG|A fourth. Military Wallys GP during Broadcast News.png|With a Mounted Gun facing forwards during Broadcast News. San Esperito Military version (from Devil's Drop Zone) Wallys GP Forward-Facing Mounted Gun Front Quarter.jpg|A Wallys GP with a mounted gun facing forward obtained from the mission Devil's Drop Zone. Wallys GP Forward-Facing Mounted Gun Rear Quarter.jpg Wallys GP Foward-Facing Mounted Gun Front.jpg Wallys GP Forward-Facing Mounted Gun Left Side.jpg Wallys GP Forward-Facing Mounted Gun Right Side.jpg Wallys GP Forward-Facing Mounted Gun Rear.jpg Wallys GP Forward-Facing Mounted Gun Top Front.jpg Wallys GP Forward-Facing Mounted Gun Top Rear.jpg Wallys GP Forward-Facing Mounted Gun On Foot.jpg Montano Cartel version Montano Wallys GP.JPG|During a Guerrilla sidemission. Montano Cartel Wallys GP.png|In Esperito City. Montano Wallys GP, side view from front.jpg Guerrilla version Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, front view..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, side view from front..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, side view..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, side view from behind..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, rear view..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, upper view..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, view of the Engine..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, inside view of the front..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, rear inside view..jpg Wallys GP, Guerrilla version, patrol, view of the underside parts..jpg Wallys GP, damaged and burning..jpg|Upside down and ready to explode. Unmarked version Wallys GP, Unknown and Unmarked, front view..jpg Wallys GP, Unknown and Unmarked, upper view..jpg Wallys GP, Unknown and Unmarked, rear view..jpg Wallys GP, Unknown and Unmarked, side view..jpg Wallys GP, Unknown and Unmarked, side view from front..jpg Wallys GP, Unknown and Unmarked, side view from behind..jpg Wallys_GP,_Unknown_ and Unmarked driven by a supposed helicopter pilot..jpg|Driven by the helicopter pilot for the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera during the mission Some Enchanted Evening. Unmarked Wallys GP.JPG|At an unmarked military base near the field that's destroyed in Field of Dreams. Miscellaneous JC1 promotional art - hijacking a Cutler-Randall Conquistador.PNG|Promotional art. Hijacking a Cutler-Randall Conquistador by jumping from a Wallys GP. The patrol vehicles of three organizations involved in a crash, guerrilla, police and rioja..jpg|The patrol vehicles of three factions involved in a shootout, Wallys GP of the Guerrillas (left), Huerta Mesa of the Police (center), and Chevalier Street Bird De Luxe of the Riojas (right). Wallys GP Guerrilla and Military Variants.png|San Esperito Military and Guerrilla variants, side by side. The_three_Guerrilla's_patrol_vehicles..jpg|The three Guerrilla patrol vehicles on land, together. The vehicle on the front is a Shimizu Tumbleweed, the vehicle in the middle is a Hurst Buckaroo, and the vehicle on the right is a Wallys GP. Wallys GP and MV, together side by side, upper side view.jpg|Wallys GP Guerrilla patrol vehicle (left) seen in roads and MV provided at Guerrilla safehouses (right) together side by side, front view. Jeep Willys, model Hotchkiss , year 1960,.jpg|(Real) Jeep Willys, model: Hotchkiss, year 1960. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Featured Articles Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito